


Parting

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: tv-universe, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee must say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the1MW prompt, "Diffident" and the TV-Universe Quote challenge with the quote:
> 
> "Promise me you’ll always remember: You’re braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."  
> — A. A. Milne

Kaylee watched silently as Simon packed up the infirmary. She had already voiced her opinion of this change, and had been shot down. There was no reason for her to keep speaking her mind to folk who were just too stubborn to hear it. If certain folk though that Serenity wasn't the best place for Simon and River anymore, then maybe it wasn't the right place for her anymore either. She hadn't voiced that threat yet, because she wasn't sure she could ever leave Serenity, but it floated in the back of her mind all the same.

Sighing, Kaylee gave up and retreated from the Infirmary. Simon had been working, but he had very carefully never glanced at the door where she stood. Kaylee got that message, loud and clear. If he didn't want to talk to her, or even look at her, then she'd remove herself from his personal space.

Thankfully for her resolution of silence, she didn't run into anyone else on the way to her bunk. Kaylee hesitated above the ladder, and then finally climbed down. About to flop onto her bed, Kaylee halted; someone was already there. River was curled on her bed atop the blankets, eyeing Kaylee curiously.

Kaylee froze, unsure what to say to the other girl. Kaylee had never been that good with words, and River was... unusual with her own speech on the best of days. They usually spent their time together in frank silence, but on this day, something should be said.

Surprisingly, it was River who finally broke the oppressive emptiness that had grown between them. "We're leaving in a few hours," she declared.

Kaylee nodded, having nothing new to add to that. Simon had made up his mind, and so had the Captain. What she or River wanted didn't matter anymore. "I know," she finally managed to say.

The silence stretched out into the black again, until River abruptly sat up. She cupped Kaylee's chin in her hand and stared deeply into the older girl's eyes. Kaylee thought she could see all the stars in the heavens in those pained eyes. Finally River whispered, "Promise me you’ll always remember: You’re braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." Then she leaned in and kissed Kaylee gently, sweetly, sadly.

When Kaylee finally managed to open her eyes, River was gone.


End file.
